Ein willkommenes Gesetz
by lhyra
Summary: Kurz nach Voldemorts Ende hat sich alles für Hermine geändert. Doch als wäre dem noch nicht genug, wird aus einem Entwurf ein Gesetz. Eben dieses hat Auswirkungen auf Hermines Leben. Warnung! Charakter stirbt


**Titel: „Ein willkommenes Gesetz"**

**Autor: Lhyra **

**Genre: Romantik, Drama , **

**Rating: (R)**

**Summary: Kurz nach Voldemorts Ende hat sich alles für Hermine geändert. Doch als wäre dem noch nicht genug, wird aus einem Entwurf ein Gesetz. Eben dieses hat Auswirkungen auf Hermines Leben. **

**Bemerkungen: Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Marriage Law Challenge auf WIKTT sind beabsichtigt ;-). Ich liebe dieses Challenge!**

**Disclaimer: Ich mache weder Geld mit dieser Geschichte, noch gehört mir Harry Potter™. Die Standard Disclaimer treffen zu.**

**Copyright: Wer die Geschichte für irgendwas benutzen möchte, möge mich bitte vorher fragen!**

**1. Alles anders als einst**

Hermine Granger zupfte an den Grashalmen vor ihr. Ihr langes Haar wehte in der sanften Frühlingsbrise. Seit ein paar Tagen war es so warm, dass sie die meiste unterrichtsfreie Zeit draußen verbrachte. Hier war sie allein, und konnte gut den anderen Studenten ausweichen.

Mühsam schluckte sie die aufkeimende Traurigkeit herunter. Wolken verdunkelten die Sonne und sie seufzte schwer auf. Sie saß hier allein. Nicht weil sie gern allein sein wollte. Sie war allein, weil ihre besten Freunde nicht mehr da waren.

Tränen traten in ihre Augen.

Es war das siebte Jahr für Hermine Granger, Harry Potter und Ron Weasley in Hogwarts. Das Schuljahr überschattet von den jüngsten Ereignissen. Abends aus dem Haus zu gehen war nicht mehr sicher. Todesser schienen an jedem Winkel zu lauern. Die Sommerferien waren weder erholsam noch friedlich gewesen. Es waren die blutigsten Ferien schlechthin.

Hermine hatte mit ihren Eltern die Ferien zu Hause verbringen wollten. Doch ihre Mutter bekam eine Ausgabe des „Tagespropheten"in die Hände. Die Schlagzeilen ließen sie erbleichen.

So kam es, dass Hermine mit ihren Eltern mit unbekannten Ziel verreiste. Sie war abgeschnitten von allem, was mit der magischen Welt zutun hatte.

Der Schock kam, als das Schuljahr wieder begann. Viele Schüler waren nicht mehr erschienen. Die meisten waren ermordet worden, wegen ihrer Herkunft. Auch im Hause Slytherin waren nur wenige Schüler zurückgekehrt. Die Kinder der Todesser waren zu Hause geblieben.

Harry und auch Ron kamen nicht zurück. Auf dem Weg zurück zur Schule war es geschehen. Trotz der Eskorte von erfahrenen Auroren hatten die Todesser sie entführen können. Sie waren Lord Voldemort unverzüglich zugeführt worden. Es sollte der finale Kampf sein.

Es wurde der finale Kampf.

Die Leichen von Ron, Harry und des dunklen Lordes wurden am Rande des verbotenen Waldes gefunden. Viele Todesser waren schwer verwundet in der unmittelbaren Nähe aufgefunden worden.

Hermine war nun allein. Ihre Freunde lebten nicht mehr und sie fragte sich, ob diese Welt wirklich eine bessere war – ohne Harry – ohne Ron. Die Beerdigung der beiden hatte in einem großen, sehr feierlichen Rahmen stattgefunden. Der „Tagesprophet"berichtete täglich über Harry und Ron. Hermine hatte Dutzende von Interviewanfragen bekommen. Ebenso Severus Snape, der einzige Augenzeuge des Kampfes.

Es gab kein Interview.

Es waren nun schon drei Monate darüber ins Land gegangen und Hermine litt, wie am ersten Tag. Professor McGonnagall stand Hermine so gut es ging zur Seite, doch die junge Frau schottete sich ab.

Ja, tatsächlich war sie innerhalb der letzten Monate zu einer Frau herangereift. Hermine hatte es kaum registriert. Im Moment war ihre Strategie einzig darauf ausgelegt, nicht zuviel nachzudenken. Sie lernte in jeder Minute die sie Zeit dazu fand. Nur wenige ihrer Mitmenschen bekamen mit, was mit ihr geschah, Ginny Weasley zum Beispiel, die seit Rons Tod darauf bestand, mit ihrem vollen Namen Ginevra angesprochen zu werden. Und noch jemand anderes bemerkte es, jemand von dem niemand annehmen würde, das es ihn kümmerte, was mit Hermine Granger geschah.

Hermine betrachtete das Gras, das sich sanft im Wind bog. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu glücklicheren Tagen und Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Sie war völlig in ihren Gedanken versunken, als ein Schatten auf sie fiel.

Schnell wischte sie die Tränen fort und blinzelte hinauf, zu der großen Gestalt, die sich gegen die durchbrechende Sonne abzeichnete.

Sie erkannte ihren Professor für Zaubertränke, der mit einem unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck auf sie hinunter sah. Was wollte er? Er mied sie wie die Pest und dass seit Beginn des Schuljahres. Während des Unterrichtes ignorierte er sie und außerhalb .... nun ja.

„Guten Tag Professor,"begrüßte sie ihn mit tränenschwerer Stimme.

„Miss Granger,"nickte er.

Er sah sie prüfend an.

Sie war gereift. Er sah es an ihren warmen, braunen Augen. Wie sie sich verändert hatte! Er erkannte sie kaum wieder. Ihr Gebaren war nicht mehr das des unreifen Schulmädchens von einst. Auch ihr Äußeres hatte sich sehr verändert. Ihr Haar reichte ihr bis an die Hüften und war durch die Schwere nicht mehr ganz so buschig. Dennoch sah es immer noch wilder aus, als bei seinen anderen weiblichen Studenten. Ihr Gesicht war schmaler geworden und um ihren Mund lag ein Zug von Bitterkeit. Sie bewegte sich längst nicht mehr mit der Leichtigkeit eines Kindes, sondern mit der ernsten Grazie einer reifen Frau. Innerlich seufzte er, sie war zu alt für ihre knapp achtzehn Jahre. Ihre Augen waren groß in ihrem ernsten Gesicht und schimmerten feucht. Sie hatte vor kurzem geweint. Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen glitzerten im gedämpften Sonnenlicht.

Er nahm sich zusammen.

„Heute Abend, acht Uhr, mein Büro."Damit wandte er sich um und lief in Richtung der großen Halle davon.

Nachdenklich blickte sie ihm nach. Was er von ihr wollen könnte? Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht in der letzten Stunde? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Eigentlich war es auch egal. Sie hätte heute Abend eh in der Bibliothek gesessen und ein wenig über arithmatische Grundsätze gelesen.

Hermine rieb sich die Augen. Sie war müde. Die letzte Nacht hatte sie bis ins Morgengrauen hinein gelesen. Es wäre wundervoll, einfach eine Nacht nur schlafen zu können. Sie wünschte, sie könnte mit jemanden reden. Sicherlich bemühte sich Professor McGonnagall immerfort um sie. Doch Hermine wusste, dass sie es in ihrer Eigenschaft als Oberhaupt ihres Hauses und als rechte Hand von Dumbledore tat. Persönliche Anteilnahme konnte es kaum sein. Sie hatte sich von Dolores Umbridges Attacke damals schwerlich erholt, seit dem war sie kaum mehr dieselbe.

Die Sonne verschwand abermals hinter den Wolken und Hermine nahm ihre Tasche. Es wurde Zeit hinein zugehen. Geschichte der Zauberei begann in einer Viertelstunde. Wieder eine Zeitspanne in der sie besonders an Harry und Ron würde denken müssen. Vielleicht hätte sie sie damals retten können! Hermine schluchzte leise auf.

Ginevra Weasley lehnte an der Wand im Eingangsbereich und wühlte ihrer Tasche, als Hermine an ihr vorbei hastete. Die Rothaarige schüttelte den Kopf. Warum war sie allen so fern? Warum teilte sie die Trauer nicht, die in ihrem Herzen einen so großen Platz einnahm? Ginevra trauerte auch, aber hatte sie immerhin eine Familie die ihr zur Seite stand und sie trösten konnte und wollte. Hermine allerdings hatte nur wenige Leute und selbst die ließ sie nicht an sich ran. Ginevra konnte sich kaum daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal mit Hermine länger als zehn Minuten gesprochen hatte. Kopfschüttelnd nahm sie ihre Tasche und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg in den Unterricht. Abermals nahm sie sich fruchtlos vor, mit Hermine zu reden.

Der Schultag zog sich sehr lang. Hermine war total erschöpft als sie endlich hinauf in den Gryffindorturm gehen konnte. Im Aufenthaltsraum setzte sie sich ans Feuer und nahm sich ihre Hausaufgabe in Verwandlungen vor. Abermals vergaß sie darüber das Abendessen. Erst als Krummbein auf ihren Schoß sprang, wurde Hermine wieder siedendheiß klar, dass sie um acht Uhr in Professor Snapes Büro sein musste.

Entnervt erhob sie sich und stieg die vielen Stufen zu Snapes Büro hinunter. Sie klopfte.

„Herein," schallte seine üblich harsche Stimme durch das dicke Holz.

Hermine trat ein.

„Sie sind spät Miss Granger. Setzen sie sich."

Hermines Nervenkostüm war nicht das beste. Sie hatte keinerlei Intention nett zu Snape zusein, oder gar ihn respektvoll zu behandeln. Meist behandelte sie ihn gar nicht, da sie kaum miteinander kommunizierten.

„Auch ihnen einen guten Abend Professor Snape,"gab sie betont höflich von sich.

Ihr Gegenüber zog spöttisch eine Braue hoch.

„Ich hoffe ihr schnippisches Verhalten hat damit zutun, dass sie das Dinner verpasst Miss Granger. Ansonsten sehe ich mich gezwungen Punkte abzuziehen."

„Ziehen so viele Punkte ab wie sie wünschen, Sir. Es hat nichts mit meinem Ernährungszustand zutun."

Ihre Augen funkelten.

Wann war sie so selbstbewusst geworden? Erstaunt betrachtete der Professor sein Gegenüber.

„Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor, Miss Granger. Mäßigen sie sich. Sie sind nicht auf meinen Wunsch hier."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Dieser Mann hatte vielleicht Nerven.

„Der Schulleiter instruierte mich kürzlich, mit ihnen über den ersten Tag dieses Schuljahres zu sprechen."

Wie vom Donner gerührt sah Hermine ihn an. Dieser unsensible, bösartige Mann wollte mit ihr über den Tod ihrer beiden besten Freunde sprechen! Sie sah ihn an.

„Ich verzichte, Sir."

Sie erhob sich und machte Anstalten zu gehen.

„Setzen sie sich gefälligst, Miss Granger!"zischte er und schoss einen seiner finstersten Blicke ab.

Sie reckte ihr Kinn vor und blickte ihm direkt in die schwarzen, glühenden Augen. Wut und Schmerz wallten in ihr hoch und sie spie ihm förmlich diese Gefühle ins Gesicht, als sie knurrte: „Ich werde mit ihnen nicht über Harry und Ron sprechen. Ich will auch nicht hören, was sie dazu zu sagen haben. Ich werde jetzt gehen, egal was sie tun oder sagen, _Professor Snape_."

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz rum und marschierte zur Tür. Doch als sie diese öffnen wollte, musste sie feststellen, das diese verschlossen und mit Bannsprüchen belegt waren. Wütend fuhr sie herum.

Zornesbebend sah sie ihn an, doch ihr Professor erwiderte gleichmütig ihren Blick.

„Nehmen sie nun Platz, Miss Granger oder wünschen sie dass ich weitere Punkte abziehe?"

„Arschloch!" rief sie.

„Das sind _hundert_ Punkt von Gryffindor, Miss Granger und zwei Wochen Nachsitzen,"bellte er und wies herrisch auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Kochend vor Zorn setzte sie sich.

„Und wenn sie mir noch zwei Wochen Nachsitzen aufbrummen, _Sir_, ich wünsche nicht von ihnen etwas über Ron und Harry zu hören."

Snape knirschte in Rage mit dem Zähnen.

„Jetzt hören sie mir mal zu sie dummes Mädchen..."

Sie sprang auf.

„Verdammt noch mal, ich bin kein Mädchen mehr. Ich bin weder klein noch dumm und ich will nicht mit einem Mann über den Tod meiner Freunde reden, der eh nur Haß und Bösartigkeit kennt!" brüllte sie.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche und versuchte den Bann von der Tür zu nehmen.

„Accio Zauberstab."

Hermine kochte. Wütend warf sie den Stuhl um und warf alles dem sie habhaft werden konnte auf ihren Professor. Wie konnte er nur! Er hatte keine Ahnung! Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, als sie immer wieder rief: „Ich will nicht!"

Dann wurde es dunkel um sie.

**2. Offenbarungen**

Schockiert sah Severus Snape auf seine beste Schülerin. Was war nur mit ihr geschehen? Was hatte der Krieg gegen Voldemort aus ihr gemacht? Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Warum machte er sich Gedanken darüber? Natürlich hatte der Krieg sie alle verändert! Auch Hermine Granger.

Er sah sie zusammenbrechen und stürzte durch sein verwüstetes Büro auf sie zu. Er konnte sie noch gerade auffangen, bevor sie den Boden erreichte. Er zog sie automatisch an sich. Ihr Körper war warm, weich, anschmiegsam.

Wie lange war es her, dass sich ein anderes menschliches Wesen an ihn geschmiegt hatte? Innerlich krümmte er sich zusammen. Er vermisste menschliche Wärme, Nähe. Ja, er vermisste sie schmerzlich.

Er blickte in das Gesicht der jungen Frau, die sein wohlgeordnetes Büro förmlich verwüstet hatte. Sanft strich er über ihr zartes Gesicht. Sie war so jung und doch so alt.

Er hob sie mühelos hoch und trug sie in sein angrenzendes Wohnzimmer und bettete sie auf das ausladende Sofa. Forschend betrachtete er ihr Gesicht, seine Hände umfassten sanft ihren Kopf. Weiches Haar kitzelte seine Handflächen. Es warf ihn förmlich um, als er zum ersten Mal realisierte wie schön sie war.

Hermine öffnete mühevoll die Augen und blickte in zwei tiefe, schwarze Seen. Erst zwei Herzschläge später identifizierte sie diese, als die Augen ihres Professors.

„Wie geht es ihren?"Seine tiefe, vibrierende Stimme sandte köstliche Schauer über ihre Haut. Sie betrachtete sein Gesicht. Es sprach von Sorge und... Sie legte den Kopf leicht schräg. Konnte das sein? – Von Sehnsucht. Ja, es lag Sehnsucht in seinem Blick, schmerzliches Sehnen. Doch wonach?

„Ich...," sie schluckte und senkte den Blick, als sie an ihre Aktion in seinem Büro dachte. „Es tut mir leid, was ich in ihrem Büro angerichtet habe, Sir."

Er machte eine unwillige Handbewegung.

„Das ist _im Moment_ nicht von Belang. Wie geht es ihnen?"

„Ich fühle mich ziemlich schwach. Vermutlich das Abendessen...."

„Das sie ebenso verpasst haben wie das Mittagessen...,"beendete er den Satz trocken, „ich verstehe schon."

Er erhob sich und verschwand im Nebenraum. Nach gut zehn Minuten kam er mit einem Tablett mit allerlei Speisen zurück und stellte es vor ihr auf den Couchtisch.

„Essen sie, Miss Granger."

Sie blickte ihn misstrauisch an. Er seufzte daraufhin theatralisch und nahm sich auch etwas von dem Tablett. Sie aßen schweigend.

Nachdem sie den letzen Bissen mit etwas Tee heruntergespült hatte, ging es ihr schon viel besser.

„Ich danke ihnen, Professor."

Er nickte nur.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ihnen am Wohl ihrer Studenten so gelegen ist."

„Ich konnte sie schlecht in diesem Zustand zurück nach Gryffindor gehen lassen. Sofern sie überhaupt so weit gekommen wären."

Hermine seufzte. „Ich finde es erstaunlich, das ihnen auffällt, das ich zwei Mahlzeiten verpasst habe, Sir."

Innerlich bewunderte er einmal mehr ihr Scharfsinnigkeit.

„Ich habe ein Auge auf meine Studenten,"gab er schlicht zurück.

Hermine sah auf ihre Hände. Die Stille lastete schwer im Raum. Es war als wäre sie greifbar. Sie dachte an Ron und Harry. Plötzlich öffnete sich wie von selbst ihr Mund:

„Ich kann es kaum ertragen hier zu sein in Hogwarts. Überall sehe ich Erinnerungen von Harry und Ron. Immer denke ich..."Sie schluchzte ungewollt und versuchte es zu unterdrücken. Tränen spritzten aus ihren Augen, doch sie fuhr fort: „...ich hätte ihnen helfen sollen. Ich hätte bei ihnen sein sollen. Vielleicht würden sie dann noch leben."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Sie, Miss Granger wären dann ebenso tot, wie ihre beiden Freunde."Ihr wütender Blick glitt über ihn.

Resigniert sah er sie an. „Ich war dabei, ich habe gesehen was geschehen ist. Todesser sind feige, müssen sie wissen. Es haben sich jeweils zwei auf einen ihrer Freunde gestürzt. Mister Potter wurde _nach dem_ er den dunklen Lord geschlagen hatte getötet."Er seufzte tief. „Wenn sich jemand Vorwürfe machen muss, dann ich, Miss Granger."

Sie sah ihn nur an. Er wirkte plötzlich so verletzlich, so ... menschlich. In sich zusammengesunken saß ihr Lehrer für Zaubertränke vor ihr im Sessel und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durchs Gesicht.

„Ich kam einfach nicht an die beiden ran. Sie standen zu weit weg. Zwischen ihnen und mir waren es an die zehn Meter und da waren dann noch an die zehn Todesser, die nun wussten auf welcher Seite ich nun wirklich stand...,"sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet. Doch mit einem Mal hatte er sich wieder in der Gewalt.

„Ich denke sie sollten jetzt gehen, Miss Granger. Es ist spät."

Hermine sah ihn an und nickte. Sie war völlig erschöpft.

Der Samstagmorgen begann grau und nass. Hermine wäre am liebsten nicht aufgestanden. Doch der gestrige Abend in Snapes Räumen fiel ihr wieder ein. Sie musste sich bei ihm entschuldigen, so ungern sie das auch tat. Aber er war anständig zu ihr gewesen und hatte sich um sie gekümmert, so verdiente er eine anständige Entschuldigung.

Das Frühstück schlang sie wie üblich hinunter. Sie nahm kaum wahr was sie da eigentlich aß, es schmeckte alles irgendwie nach Pappe. Sie beeilte sich, denn sie wollte schnellstens hinunter ins Verlies.

Unsicher klopfte sie an die Bürotür.

„Ja!" herrschte Professor Snape und sie trat sofort ein.

Er sah von seinen Papieren auf und schien erstaunt. Das Büro war wieder in seinem ursprünglichen Zustand und Hermine atmete auf.

„Verzeihen sie die Störung, Sir. Ich wollte mich nochmals für mein gestriges Betragen entschuldigen. Meine Reaktion war heftig. Ich war einfach nicht ich selbst."

„Durchaus, Miss Granger. Setzen sie sich."

Unbehaglich nahm sie Platz.

„Ich wollte ohnehin mit ihnen über ihre Strafe für dieses Verhalten sprechen."

Sie hatte es geahnt und verdrehte die Augen. Sie konnte sich denken was kommen würde: Nachsitzen mit Filch oder irgendwelche Putzarbeiten.

„Ich denke, es wäre durchaus eine angemessene Bestrafung, wenn sie heute mit mir in den verbotenen Wald gehen. Sie werden dort mit mir Trankzutaten sammeln. Halten sie sich in einer Stunde bereit. Ich warte vor dem Tor."

Damit beugte er sich wieder über seine Notizen und bedeutete Hermine so, dass sie entlassen war.

Sie erhob sich rasch und stürmte in den Schlafsaal im Gryffindorturm um sich schnellstens wärmere Sachen anzuziehen. Sie wählte einen dichtgestrickten Wollpullover und eine schwarze Thermojeans. Dann suchte sie einen warmen Umhang heraus und nahm ihre Umhängetasche mit. Es war noch sehr früh und so setzte Hermine sich an die Schlossmauer und begann zu lesen.

Plötzlich spürte sie die Anwesenheit eines anderen Menschen, als schon eine Hand nach dem Buch griff.

„Die Bedeutung des Lavendels in der Geschichte des Zaubertrank Brauens.... schwere Kost, Miss Granger."

Sie sah in die schwarzen Augen ihres Professors und fragte sich, was sich nur verändert hatte. Er hatte sich nie um sie geschert...

„Hallo, Sir."Sie wagte ein Lächeln.

Seine Augen blitzten und auch sein Mund zuckte kurz zu einem halben Lächeln.

„Kommen sie, wir wollen sehen, das wir beizeiten alles zusammen haben."

Sie steckte ihr Buch ein und folgte ihm hinein in den Wald.

Kurz nachdem sie im Gehölz verschwunden waren, nahm er sie beim Ärmel und sprach in seinem besten Klassenraumtenor: „Egal was wir tun, sie bleiben in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe. Keinerlei Alleingänge und Mutbeweise."

„Ja, Sir."

Der Vormittag ging dahin, dass sie immer tiefer in den Wald vorstießen und hier und da Plätze aufsuchten, an den verschiedene Flechten oder Pilze wuchsen, die es zu trocknen galt um sie später zum Brauen zu benutzen. Sie sprachen wenig währenddessen. Dennoch fühlte Hermine sich seltsam wohl und frei von den schweren Gedanken die sie sonst umgaben wie ein dicker Mantel.

Gegen Mittag ließen sie sich unter einer Eibe nieder und teilten sich die Lebensmittel die der Professor mit sich führte.

„Sir?"

Er blickte auf. Sein Gesicht war entspannter als gewöhnlich. Sein Blick war offen und ... sanft. Hermine war verwirrt.

„Ich... es...,"sie brach ab und begann erneut. Es fiel ihr schwer es auszusprechen. „Es hat mich sehr erstaunt und überrascht, das sie so fürsorglich sein können. Ich muss mich dafür entschuldigen, als ich sie als hassend und bösartig dargestellt habe. Es ... es war sehr schön, dass jemand sich dafür interessiert hat, ob ich esse oder...."

Sie sah von ihren Händen auf, direkt in seine nun sanft schauenden Augen.

„Miss Granger, es auch schön zu hören, wenn jemand anderes sich um die Gefühle eines _bösartigen_ Professors Gedanken macht."

Er lächelte leicht und sie verstand den Seitenhieb richtig und lachte. Sie lachte, wie sie es seit Monaten nicht mehr getan hatte.

Ihr Blick war warm und ihr Lächeln ansteckend.

Sie betrachtete ihren Professor.

„Sie haben ein wundervolles Lachen, Sir,"platzte es aus ihr heraus. Sie lief tiefrot an.

Seine Augen funkelten. Sie flirtete doch nicht etwa mit ihm?! Das war schier unmöglich. Niemals zuvor hatte eine Studentin mit ihm zu flirten begonnen.

**3. Entscheidungen**

Albus Dumbledore stand am Fenster seines Büros uns sah hinunter auf die einzelnen Trauben von Schülern.

„Es ist wirklich durchgekommen?"Minerva McGonnagall blickte ungläubig in Dumbledores Richtung.

„Ja, leider. Ich verstehe auch nicht so ganz, weshalb so viele dafür waren."

„Nun, ich denke seine Begründungen sind nicht ganz von der Hand zuweisen. Es gibt zu wenige Hexen und Zauberer, der Krieg hat unsere Reihen stark dezimiert."

Der Schulleiter seufzte. „Fudge hat recht damit Minerva. Ich kann es noch nicht einmal verleugnen."

Als Hermine und Professor Snape abends eintrafen, wurde Hermine sofort zu Professor McGonnagall beordert.

„Setzen sie sich, Miss Granger."

Die junge Frau gehorchte sofort, denn sie sah am Gesichtausdruck ihrer Lehrerin, dass etwas sehr ernstes geschehen war.

„Ich komme sofort zur Sache Miss Granger, denn die Sache duldet keinen Aufschub."

Hermine saß angespannt auf ihrem Stuhl. Was war nun schon wieder geschehen? Wollte auch McGonnagall versuchen mit ihr über Harrys und Rons Tod zu sprechen? Sicher. Professor Snape hatte es versucht, er war dabei gewesen und hätte eventuelle Fragen beantworten können. Doch Hermine wollte nicht, konnte nicht über ihre Freunde sprechen. Ihr Lehrerin hatte schon so oft versucht ihr zu helfen. Hermine war es müde. Innerlich voller Abwehr und zaghafter Angst, wandte sie ihren Blick zu dem ernsten, leicht traurig wirkenden Gesicht von Professor Minerva McGonnagall.

„Sie haben sicher von dem Gesetzesentwurf der Heiratsbestimmungen gelesen."Das war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Schließlich las Hermine den „Tagespropheten". Verwirrt blinzelte die junge Frau.

„Dieses Gesetz ist nun in Kraft getreten, Miss Granger."

Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Hatte sie richtig gehört?

„Wir erwarten die ersten Anträge in den nächsten vier bis fünf Stunden. Wie sie ja wissen, müssen sie sich innerhalb einer Wochenfrist für einen Bewerber entscheiden."

Hermine schreckgeweiteten Augen, rührten Minerva. Sanft fügte sie hinzu:

„Immerhin haben sie die Wahl, Miss Granger. Seien sie bitte vorsichtig. Es gibt einige Männer, die leider nicht als Todesser entlarvt werden konnten."

McGonnagalls Worte hallten eine ganze Weile in Hermines Kopf, selbst als sie beim Abendessen saß, gingen ihre die Worte nicht aus dem Sinn. Ein gutes hatte dies, sie dachte nicht an ihre Freunde. Ein zynisches Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Sie würde in einer Woche verheiratet sein.

Professor Snape saß wie üblich am Lehrertisch. Er sah ernst zu ihr hinüber. Ihr Gesicht spiegelte wieder was sie bewegte.

Dieses verdammte Gesetz! Innerlich fluchend betrachtete er sie. Sie schwebte in höchster Gefahr. Er hatte die Anträge gelesen. Allesamt stammten sie von ehemaligen, nichterkannten Todessern. Sie würde eine Ehe mit einem von ihnen nicht überstehen.

Sie sah auf und begegnete seinem Blick. Ihr Lächeln war schwach, aber herzlich. Er seufzte innerlich auf. Oh Miss Granger...

Der Sonntagmorgen begann mit strahlendem Sonnenschein. Ginevra reckte sich und betrachtete ihre Freundin Hermine. Sollte sie versuchen sie anzusprechen? Irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab. Sie dachte an das neue Gesetz. Hermine, die ehemalige Vertrauensschülerin fiel ebenso darunter, wie Lavender, die sich darüber freuen konnte. Denn sie und Seamus hatten ohnehin vorgehabt zu heiraten.

Die Sonnenstrahlen glitzerten auf der Scheibe und wärmten Hermines Arme. Das Wetter passte nicht im mindesten zu ihrer Laune. Sie war so deprimiert wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Missmutig zog sie ihre Schuluniform über und trottete mehr, als das sie ging zum Frühstück. Kaum dass sie saß, verkündete Professor Sprout: „Alle Mädchen über achtzehn Jahren finden sich bitte nach dem Frühstück vor Professor Dumbledores Büro ein."

Schlagartig verging Hermine der Appetit. Sie stand sofort auf und ging zu Dumbledores Büro. Professor Snapes Blick folgte ihr, sie spürte es. Sie blickte sich um und sah direkt in seine Augen.

‚Er hat um mich geworben,' schoss es ihr durch denn Sinn. Woher sie sich so sicher war, wusste sie nicht.

Nervös trat sie auf der Stelle, als sie vor dem Büro des Schulleiters wartete. Hoffentlich musste sie nicht...hoffentlich hatte jemand von den Studenten um sie geworben. Sie hatte ein wenig Angst.

„Miss Granger?"Der Schulleiter lächelte sie an. „Kommen sie."

Sie folgte ihm in sein Büro und nahm unbehaglich Platz.

„Sie sollten nachher noch etwas essen, Miss Granger. Sie sehen sehr blass aus."

Hermine lächelte so verkrampft, das ihr Gegenüber schon befürchtete, sie würde gleich in Tränen ausbrechen oder anfangen zu schreien, wenn er nicht endlich zur Sache kommen würde. Innerlich grinsend dachte er an den Abend in Snapes' Büro. Eines seiner Portraits hatte ihm davon berichtet.

„Nun Miss Granger. Es haben vier Männer um sie geworben. Ich geben ihnen die Pergamente mit. Sie entscheiden sich insofern, als dass sie eines der Werbungsschreiben unterzeichnen."

Sie straffte die Schultern und griff sich den Stapel. Ihr Herz war schwer. Würden Ron und Harry noch leben, so hätten sie ihr bestimmt geholfen. Sie stöhnte innerlich. Doch das war vorbei. Ihr Leben war so anders, so schwierig geworden.

Sie verließ das Büro ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Was war nur geschehen? Die Welt hatte ein anderes Gesicht bekommen nach diesem fürchterlichen Krieg. Viele liebe Menschen waren gestorben...

Hermine zog sich nach draußen zurück. Sie wollte nicht mit den anderen Mädchen zusammentreffen, die ebenfalls unter das Heiratsbestimmungsgesetz fielen. Sie seufzte schwer und ließ sich weit außerhalb des Schlosses nieder. Das erste Schreiben kam von Draco Malfoy. Schaudernd legte sie es sofort zur Seite. Das zweite kam von Lucius Malfoy. Hermine keuchte und warf es weit von sich. Sicher- Lucius war nun Witwer! Das hatte sie beinah vergessen. Narzissa war spurlos verschwunden, seit dem Tag, an dem sie versucht hatte Lucius davon abzuhalten, sich in die Schlacht zu stürzen. Das dritte Schreiben stammte von Dolohov, das vierte von einem gewissen Francoise Drieu. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und legte auch diese beiden Pergamente zur Seite. Das fünfte Schreiben konnte nur....

_Miss Granger,_

_erweisen Sie mir die Ehre und werden Sie meine Frau._

S. Snape 

Stand in dem Raum für Mitteilungen. Sie lächelte. Kurz und auf den Punkt gebracht, so typisch für ihren Professor. Ihr Lächeln wurde traurig. Sie war noch so jung. Warum war eine solche Grausamkeit notwendig? Nur weil die Zahl der Zauberer und Hexen stark gesunken war, mussten Mädchen wie sie ihre Jugend aufgeben.

Eine einzelne Träne lief ihr über die Wange. Dann erhob sie sich und floh hinauf in den Gryffindorturm. Weinend warf sie sich auf ihr Bett.

Welche Wahl hatte sie schon? Sie würde ihren Lehrer für Zaubertränke heiraten. Eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht. Sie schauderte innerlich, denn sie fürchtete sich vor den Konsequenzen ihrer Entscheidung. Wie würde das Leben sein mit ihm? Er war oft so schwierig, so bösartig und gemein. Würde sie das schaffen? Sie wünschte es sich so sehr, denn ihr Leben war bei weitem kompliziert und schwer genug. Sie wusste zumindest eines: er würde sie weiter studieren lassen. Und das war mehr als ihr all die anderen boten.

Sie suchte nach ihrem Federkasten und griff sich eine Feder. Dann tauchte sie sie in die Tinte und unterzeichnete. Mit einem krachenden Laut verschwand das Pergament und Hermine blieb steif sitzen.

Innerhalb einer Woche würde sie Mrs. Hermine Snape sein.

Lange Zeit sah sie hinaus in den gleißenden Sonneschein. Wie schön es draußen war! In Trance räumte sie ihre Sachen weg und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Severus Snape saß unruhig in seinem Büro. Was hatte ihn nur dazu veranlassen können, ihr einen Antrag zumachen? Wie oft hatte er sich über sie in der Vergangenheit geärgert!

Er schnaubte. Sie hatte sich verändert. Sie war nicht, wie er immer angenommen hatte, sie wäre es. Sie hatte ihn überrascht. Sie zuckte nicht vor ihm zurück, sie hatte mit ihm geflirtet. Sie machte sich Gedanken über seine Gefühle!

„Merlin!" Er keuchte auf. Er war dabei sich in Hermine Granger zu verlieben! Innerlich schüttelte er über sich selbst den Kopf. Es war schlichtweg unmöglich, dass er sich so schnell verlieben konnte.

Dennoch ... nach all den Jahren war es nicht weiter verwunderlich. Sein Leben war bisher immer davon bestimmt gewesen, seine Spionagetätigkeit, sein Doppelagentenleben zu beherbergen. Er hatte nie die Ruhe, geschweige die Freiheit gehabt, sich auf etwas – nein – jemanden einzulassen. Er hatte es auch nicht gewollt. Wie sollte er eine Frau beschützen, wenn er dem dunklen Lord so nah war? Es war schier unmöglich gewesen. Auch er hatte sich verändert, dass sah er jetzt ein. Er spürte, dass ein Teil von ihm sich die Wünsche erfüllen wollte, die er sich die meiste Zeit versagt hatte. Er wollte sein wie er war. _Alle_ seine Seiten ausleben. Er seufzte schwer. Sicher – er war kein einfacher Mann. Aber welcher Mensch war schon ohne Fehler?

Wie konnte es Hermine Granger nur so einfach haben...?

Er dachte an ihren Emotionsausbruch und grinste. Oh, sie war wahrhaft ungewöhnlich. Nicht nur intelligent und schön ... so verdammt schön ...., sondern auch voller Emotion, Leidenschaft.

Er wollte sie. Ja. So einfach war das. Ob sie seinen Antrag annehmen würde?

Gedankenverloren sah er ins Feuer.

Am Fenster klopfte und klapperte es. Der Professor sah auf. Eine riesige Schleiereule saß auf dem Sims. Schnell öffnete er das Fenster und ließ sie herein. Er nahm das Pergament von ihrem Bein und setzte sie vor ein Becken mit Wasser. Nachlässig legte er noch ein paar Eulenkekse auf den Tisch und zog sich auf das Sofa in seinem Wohnzimmer zurück.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_wir teilen Ihnen zu unserer großen Freude mit, das Miss Hermine Granger ihrem Antrag zugestimmt hat._

_Die Verlobung mit obengenannter jungen Frau ist somit rechtskräftig._

_Die Vermählung ihrer Person mit obenstehender jungen Frau findet am kommenden Sonntag um elf Uhr vierzig im Zaubereiministerium statt._

_Bitte setzen Sie Miss Granger unverzüglich über den Stand der Dinge in Kenntnis._

_Herzlichste Glückwünsche_

_übersendet Ihnen im Auftrage unseres verehrten Ministers Cornelius Fudge_

_Matschwalda Riggiwoods_

**4. Entdeckungen**

Hermine saß am Rande des Waldes im Gras und versuchte zu lesen. Leider gelang es ihr nicht, sich auf das Buch in ihren Händen zu konzentrieren. Immerfort tauchte ihr Lehrer in ihren Gedanken auf. Sie seufzte schwer.

Tief in Gedanken versunken, wie sie war, bemerkte sie nicht, wie sich ihr jemand näherte.

„Hey Hermine!"Ginevra Weasley ließ sich neben ihr ins Gras plumpsen.

Sie sah auf und blickte die rothaarige Schönheit neben sich an.

„Hi Ginny."

Ihr Gegenüber zog eine Braue hoch und Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Ginevra denn..."

Ginevra lachte schließlich.

„Ach Hermine. Ich bin bald achtzehn Jahre alt, da fällt es mir wirklich schwer, mich bei meinem Kosenamen anreden zu lassen."

„Ich weiß. Ich denke, du bestehst auch deswegen darauf...."

„Weil Ron tot ist?"fiel die Rothaarige ihr ins Wort. „Unrecht hast du nicht. Mich hat Rons Tod verändert. Ach was rede ich – der Krieg hat uns alle verändert."Sie stöhnte. „Deswegen ist wohl auch dieses dämliche Gesetz entstanden."

Hermine blickte sie an. „Ja. Einerseits ist so logisch und andererseits...,"sie senkte den Kopf, „ist es so grausam."

Ginevra legte den Arm um Hermine. Die Ältere schmiegte sich in die freundschaftliche Umarmung und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

„Ach Ginny,"murmelte sie in ihre Robe, „ich weiß nicht wie es weitergehen soll. Alle wollen mit mir über Harrys und Rons Tod reden... dann kommt noch dieses Gesetz dazu...."Sie riss sich von Ginevra los und sah sie an. „Ich weiß nicht mehr wohin mit mir. Es ist mir alles zuviel. Am Liebsten...."

„Würdest Du verschwinden."

Hermine nickte.

„Wer will mit dir über Ron und Harry reden?"Ginny sah sie ernst an.

„Professor McGonnagall hat es einige Male versucht. Und vorgestern Professor Snape."

„Was?! Snape?!"rief ihre Freundin aus.

Hermine nickte abermals und begann zu erzählen was geschehen war.

Ginnys Augen wurden immer größer.

Als Hermine geendet hatte, sah ihre Freundin sie mit großen Augen an.

„Wow. Also ich hätte nie gedacht, dass so dermaßen mutig bist. Snape so Paroli zu bieten.... Ich erschaure vor Ehrfurcht."

Hermine grinste schwach.

„Doch das du Snape heiraten willst...."

„Dafür verdiene ich den Merlin erster Klasse,"vollendete Hermine den Satz.

Ginny kicherte. „Mindestens, wenn nicht sogar ein Denkmal mitten in London!"

Nun lachte auch Hermine.

Die beiden jungen Frauen nahmen einander in den Arm und kicherten weiter.

„Es ist schön dass ich mit dir reden kann. Das habe ich vermisst. Du warst in letzter Zeit kaum zu finden."

Ginny sah sie ernst an.

„Ich weiß,"nickte Hermine. „Es ist sehr schwer für mich mit dem Tod der beiden fertig zu werden. Es ist soviel passiert, Ginny ... ich meine... Ginevra."

Ginny nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ich weiß. Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt ich bin für dich da."

Sie umarmten sich.

„Miss Granger, Miss Weasley."Vernahmen sie eine allzu bekannte Stimme. Sie fuhren sofort auseinander.

„Sir?" Ginny zog die Brauen hoch.

„Bitte lassen sie Miss Granger und mich allein."

Sein Ton war so scharf, dass Ginny sofort in Richtung Schloss floh.

„Professor Snape? Was kann ich für sie tun?"Hermine sah unsicher zu ihm auf.

Er reichte ihr die Hand. Sie starrte darauf. Dann verstand sie. Nein – vorher hätte er ihr nie aufgeholfen. Doch jetzt war alles anders, denn sie war nun die Verlobte von Professor Severus Snape. Sie wusste, dass er die Bestätigung vom Zaubereiministerium bekommen hatte.

Sie reichte ihm die Hand. Sanft hielt er sie in der seinen.

Wie zart ihre Haut war. Ihre Hand war so klein in der seinen. Er blickte in ihr Gesicht als er ihr aufhalf. Sie wusste bescheid.

Er konnte nicht sagen woher sie es wusste, aber er sah es ihr an.

„Wann?" fragte sie einfach.

„Kommenden Sonntag um elf Uhr vierzig im Zaubereiministerium."Er reichte ihr das Pergament.

Sie las es und versuchte die aufwallenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. So unpersönlich hatte sie es sich nie träumen lassen!

Der Professor führte sie in den Wald hinein und nahm sie schließlich sachte beim Arm. Was war nur geschehen? War es so schrecklich, ihn zu heiraten? Er fühlte sich so hilflos wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Erstjahres Hufflepuff's oder tobende Todesser waren kein Problem gegen eine Frau – seine Verlobte – die mit den Tränen rang.

Vielleicht sollte er versuchen sie in den Arm zunehmen. Taten das Paare nicht, wenn es dem anderen nicht gut ging? Er hoffe inständig, er würde sie damit nicht verschrecken.

Sanft zog er seine Verlobte an sich. Angespannt wartete er auf ihre Reaktion.

Hermine fühlte den glatten Baumwollstoff seiner Robe und seines Hemdes an ihrer Wange. Erst dann realisierte sie, dass er sie in den Arm genommen hatte.

Er fühlte sie steif werden. Er wollte sie schon zurückstoßen, als er spürte wie sie sich an ihn schmiegte. Ihre Hände fuhren unter seinen Armen entlang und umfingen ihn. Und so nahm auch er sie in die Arme. Ihre Schluchzer waren kaum zu hören, aber er fühlte sie und so wog er sie sanft und küsste sie auf ihr Haar.

Es war ein verzauberter Moment unter dem rauschenden Blätterdach. Es schien ihnen beiden im ersten Moment unwirklich, doch dann war es, als wäre dieser Moment wirklicher als alles andere vorher.

Seine Hände kosten ihre langen, wilden Locken und sie lauschte verzückt seinem Herzschlag, der sich beschleunigt hatte. Er fühlte seinen Körper auf eine Weise wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Sie war es, die Reaktionen hervorrief, die er nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Sie sind sehr lieb,"wisperte sie. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so sein könnten, Professor."

Sanft lösten sie sich voneinander und er betrachtete ihr offenes Gesicht.

„Bitte nenne mich Severus, solange wir allein sind."

Sie nickte sacht.

Seine Hände hoben sich und strichen vorsichtig den Spuren ihrer Tränen nach. Sanft wischte er sie von ihrer warmen, weichen Haut.

Hermine erschauerte.

„Komm' morgen mit mir in die Winkelgasse, Hermine."

Sein Ton war schroff aber dennoch so tief, das er ihr einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Sie sah ihn nur stumm an. Was würden sie dort tun? Immerhin hatte sie morgen Unterricht.

Sie seufzte, als ihr einfiel, dass sie verschiedene Dinge erledigen mussten, bevor sie heirateten. Wieder glitzerten Tränen in ihren Augen.

Irritiert sah Severus Snape auf seine Verlobte. Warum weinte sie nur? Sanft zog er sie wieder an sich. Seine Hände strichen über ihren Rücken, um ihr ein bisschen Trost zu spenden. Federleichte Küsse pflanzte er auf ihr Haar und sog ihren leichten Zitronenduft ein. Sie schaute zu ihm auf und er küsste sie zart auf die Stirn. Sie blinzelte ihre Tränen weg und blickte ihm in die schwarzen Augen, die sie jetzt so weich ansahen.

„Ich weiß, ich wäre nicht die Wahl einer jungen Frau,"er räusperte sich und sah kurz an ihr vorbei, „aber ich werde versuchen, dir ein gutes Leben zu bieten."

Hermine versuchte ein Lächeln. Er wollte sie trösten, wollte das sie sich gut fühlte. Ihr Lächeln wurde tiefer und plötzlich hob sie ihre Hand und legte sie sanft an seine Wange.

„Ich habe mir nie vorgestellt unter Zwang heiraten zu müssen. Ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass es so unpersönlich sein würde."Er senkte den Blick bei ihren Worten, um ihn dann wieder zu heben und stahlhart werden lassen. „Ich habe dich gewählt Severus,"fuhr sie fort, „und ich bereue es nicht."

In seinen Augen flackerte es und sie schimmerten für einen Moment, so das Hermine glaubte, ihre Worte hätten ihn berührt. Der Moment war schnell vergangen und sie vermeinte, es sich eingebildet zu haben. Sanft schob sich seine Hand über die ihre. Ein leichtes Seufzen entfloh ihren Lippen, als er sie zart streichelte. Ihr Verlobter hob eine Augenbraue und sie lächelte scheu.

Plötzlich näherte er sich ihrem Mund. Seine Lippen strichen vorsichtig über die ihren. Hermines Herz klopfte zum zerspringen, als sie sich weiter vorlehnte. Sie suchte seinen Mund und fand ihn in einem weiteren sanften Kuss. Er löste sich widerstrebend von ihr und nahm ihre Hand von seiner Wange um sie zwischen seinen Händen zu bergen. Ihre Finger verflochten sich ineinander und er zog sie mit sich. Langsam gingen sie durch das Gehölz am Waldrand. Sie schwiegen die meiste Zeit, doch war es nicht unangenehm. Schließlich wandte er sich ihr zu und fragte in diesem samtenen, vibrierenden Ton: „Möchtest du jemanden zu unserer Hochzeit einladen?"

Hermine sah auf ihre Schuhspitzen. „Ich werde nur meine Eltern einladen."

Es durchfuhr ihn wie ein Messerstich. Ihre Eltern! Daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht. Er konnte nur raten wie sie reagieren würden.

Wieder konzentrierte er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie und er sah, dass sie wieder weinte. Merlin! Würde es immer so sein? Er fluchte innerlich.

Sie sah urplötzlich in seine harten Augen. Ihre Pupillen weiteten sich. Sie zuckte zusammen unter seinem Blick und wischte hastig die Tränen fort.

So würde das nichts, dass wusste er. Er musste versuchen, seine alten Verhaltensmuster abzuwerfen. Wenn sie weinte, dann hatte es einen Grund. So war es immer, eine Reaktion entstand meist auf eine Aktion, innerlich oder äußerlich.

„Was ist?"flüsterte er rau und legte sanft den Arm um sie.

Sie machte sich steif, doch sie konnte nicht gegen das an, was in ihr hoch wallte. Sie begann ihrem Professor für Zaubertränke, ihrem so oft verhasst gewesenen Lehrer zu vertrauen. Was würden Harry und Ron dazu sagen? Sie konnte ihre angewiderten Gesichter förmlich vor sich sehen.

Hermine schmiegte sich an ihn, ließ sich von ihm abermals umarmen. Der Schmerz, ihre besten Freunde nicht einmal bei ihrer Hochzeit dabeihaben zu können, war heftig. Sie wollte... sie brauchte...

Ihre Lippen berührten die seinen. Sanft kosten sie. Sie zupfte an seiner Unterlippe, die unmerklich zu zittern begannen. Auf einmal öffnete sich sein Mund und seine Zunge strich über ihre Lippen. Zaghaft ließ sie auch ihre Zunge über die seinen gleiten. Sie fanden sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss wieder. Seine Hände strichen über ihren Rücken pressten sie so nah an sich, wie es nur ging. Hermine stöhnte in seinen Mund.

Nie hätte sie vermutet, dass sie so für ihren Professor empfinden konnte. Sie hatte sich verliebt!

**5. Geständnisse**

Es war ziemlich früh am Montagmorgen. Die Sonne war gerade im Begriff aufzugehen. Hermine saß auf dem Sims des Ostturms und ließ die Beine aus dem Fenster baumeln.

Sie dachte an den gestrigen Nachmittag und lächelte verzückt. Es war wundervoll gewesen Severus zu küssen, ihn zu berühren. Sie seufzte, als sie an den leidenschaftlichen Kuss dachte. Es war so erregend gewesen von ihm geküsst zu werden. Seltsam, wie sehr sie auf ihn reagierte.

Er war kein schöner Mann. Sein Haar war viel zu fettig und dünn um schön zu sein. Er war zu schlank, eigentlich nur lang und ohne wirklich männliche Proportionen. Seine blasse Haut stand im viel zu krassen Gegensatz zu seinem tiefschwarzen Haar und seinen schwarzen Augen. Oh ja, diese Augen! Sie seufzte abermals. Sie waren unglaublich sexy. In ihnen lag soviel von seiner Seele, seiner Emotion – wenn er es zuließ. Seine Stimme jagte ihr Schauer der Lust über den Rücken...

Hermine verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Es war, als würde alles auf den Kopf gestellt. Alles was früher galt, war heute anders. Freunde und Feinde die sie hatte, waren nicht mehr da. Träume die sie hatte und erfüllbar gewesen waren, waren nun unrealisierbar. Dinge die einst Spaß gemacht hatten, wie beim Quidditch zuzuschauen, waren heute kaum zu ertragen. Und ein ehemals hässlicher, gemeiner Zaubertranklehrer wurde zu einem begehrenswerten Mann, den sie auch noch liebte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Was Harry und Ron wohl dazu sagen würden? Sie bemerkte die Tränen kaum, die ihr die Wangen hinunterliefen. Dieser Schmerz! Wie oft hatte sie ihn zu betäuben versucht. Mit Neville hatte sie es eine ganze Zeit probiert. Er war ihr erster gewesen. Er war so lieb und vorsichtig gewesen. Er hatte sie an Ron und Harry gleichermaßen erinnert. Deswegen hatte sie ihn auch verlassen. Liam McOsmount ein sechst Jahres Hufflepuff war der nächste gewesen. Danach hatte Hermine es nicht mehr weiterversucht, sondern sich in Arbeit begraben. Diese lenkte sie besser ab, als die Zeit verzweifelter Leidenschaft mit ihren männlichen Mitstudenten.

Bitterkeit stieg in ihr auf, als sie an Neville dachte. Er sprach kaum noch mit ihr, seit sie nicht mehr zusammen waren. Sie hatte ihn nicht verletzen wollen, sondern ihn nur gebeten glücklich zu werden. Sie könne es nicht mehr.

Die Sonne stieg wie ein Feuerball den Himmel hinauf und Hermine schüttelte ihre dunklen Gedanken ab. Sie sollte ihr Leben vielleicht wie diesen Morgen sehen. Irgendwann ging die Sonne aus der Dunkelheit hervor und verscheuchte sie in die letzten Winkel. Ihr neues Leben begann. Sie würde in sechs Tagen Mrs. Hermine Snape sein. Es galt sich darauf zu konzentrieren – und auf ihre Liebe zu ihrem zukünftigen Mann. Sie hoffte nur, sie würde alle seine Seiten an ihm lieben lernen. Denn bisher war es nur dieses sanfte, gefühlvolle Ich, dass er ihr jedes Mal im verbotenen Wald offenbart hatte.

Sie erhob sich und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Sonne, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg hinunter zum Frühstück.

Sie trafen sich in der Halle. Die Studenten zogen an ihr vorüber und Hermine sah Ginny – nein Ginevra - nach, die an ihr vorbeizog und beide Daumen hochhielt und ihr zuzwinkerte.

Severus folgte Hermines Blick und erhaschte nur noch das freundliche Zuzwinkern Ginevras. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Er sah Hermine an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Doch diese lächelte nur sanft und wünschte ihm einen guten Morgen.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Granger. Sind sie soweit?"

Seine junge Verlobte nickte und lächelte immer noch.

Sie verließen die große Eingangshalle und traten hinaus auf die Wiesen vor dem Schloss.

„Wir werden apparieren, Hermine."Seine Stimme war abermals so dick und samtig, wie am gestrigen Tag, nachdem er sie geküsst hatte.

„Ich .... ähm .... ich habe meinen Apparierschein noch nicht." Unsicher sah sie ihn an.

„Das ist nicht weiter problematisch. Wir werden zusammen apparieren. Allerdings gibt es da nur eine Sache...."

Nun war es an Hermine die Augenbrauen hochzuziehen.

„Es ist notwenig direkten Körperkontakt zu halten."

Sie lachte und trat an ihn heran. Sanft schob sie seine Arme zur Seite und schmiegte sich an ihn. Ihre Arme glitten unter seinen Umhang und umfingen seinen Rücken.

Er sah auf sie hinunter, seine Miene war undurchdringlich. Doch die junge Brünette lächelte leicht und flüsterte: „Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen, Severus."

Er fühlte seinen Hals eng werden. Seine Arme schlossen sie in eine enge Umarmung. Ihr Gesicht blieb den seinem zugewandt. Sie glaubte zu entdecken, wie sehr es ihm gefiel sie zu halten, sie zu spüren. Widerwillig gestand sich auch Hermine ein, wie sehr sie es genoss ihn so nah zu sein.

Aus einem plötzlichen Gefühl heraus küsste sie ihn. Ihre Hände bargen sein Gesicht und zogen ihn sanft zu sich hinunter.

Hilflos spürte Severus Snape seinen Körper reagieren. Ihre Lippen teilten spielerisch die seinen und ihre Zunge eroberte seine Mundhöhle. Ein lautes Stöhnen formte sich in seiner Brust und kam urplötzlich zum Ausbruch. Hermine zog ihn nur noch näher an sich heran.

Wie gut er küsste! Sie war völlig verloren in diesem Kuss, so das sie nicht einmal bemerkte, wie sie im „Tropfenden Kessel"ankamen.

Sanft versuchte Severus sich von ihr lösen. Nur wiederwillig beendete sie den Kuss und sah ihn an. Sie standen in einer Nische im hinteren Teil der Gaststätte. Severus war auch mehr als dankbar dafür, denn so verbarg das dämmerige Licht die Ausbuchtung in seiner Hose, die durchaus deutlich machte, wie sehr es ihm gefiel seine Verlobte zu küssen.

Ihr Gesicht war rötlich übergossen und ihre Augen glänzten. Sie atmete heftig und ihre vom Küssen geschwollenen Lippen schienen ihn immer noch locken zu wollen. Severus seufzte.

„Ich muss dir noch ein paar Dinge sagen, bevor wir in die Winkelgasse gehen."Seine schwarzen Augen suchten ihre braunen.

„Ich denke, dass Lucius nicht sonderlich erbaut davon sein wird, dass du seinen Antrag abgelehnt hast. Sein Ziel ist klar und er wird versuchen es zu erreichen."

Hermines Augen wurden hart. Innerlich zuckte er zusammen. Wann war es geschehen, dass aus ihr eine so harte Person werden konnte. Sie verschloss sich, so dass er nicht in ihr lesen konnte, wie sonst.

„Ich weiß das er mich töten will."

Severus nahm ihre Hand in die seine.

„Und ich werde das niemals zulassen, Hermine. Allerdings ist dass nicht alles, was er von dir will..."

Sein Blick war voller Emotion, dass es ihr den Atem verschlug. Sie las darin was er nicht sagen würde.

„Severus...", begann sie.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht jetzt. Lass uns gehen. Wir haben noch einiges zu erledigen."

Trotzig reckte sie das Kinn vor. Seine Stimme war bedeutungsschwer gewesen. Sie wusste, da war noch mehr.

„Wann wirst du mir alles sagen?"

Merlin! Diese Frau hatte einen feinen Sinn für ihn und seine Stimmungen! Severus schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Was würde das nur für eine Ehe mit ihr werden? Es war, als könne sie seine Gedanken lesen. Doch wusste er, dass sie in Leglimentik keinerlei Erfahrung hatte. Er wandte sich ihr zu.

„Heute Abend, beim Dinner."

Damit schritt er so weit aus, das Hermine Schwierigkeiten hatte ihm zu folgen.

Sie saß bei Madame Malkin auf einem dieser großen Samthocker.

Severus hatte ihr aufgetragen sich ein Kleid auszusuchen was ihr gefiel und war gegangen. Er wollte verschiedene Formalitäten erledigen und später zu ihr stoßen. Seufzend trank sie einen Schluck des starken Tees, den Madame Malkin ihr angeboten hatte und widmete sich wieder der Modenschau, die von durchsichtigen Models vor ihr auf der Ladentheke abhalten wurde.

Nach kurzer Überlegung hatte sie sich für etwas klassisches entschieden und so machten sich die Damen daran, verschiedene klassische Brautkleider vorzuführen. Der junge Frau seufzte abermals schwer und winkte ungeduldig mit der Hand.

„Nein Madame, dass ist alles wirklich wunderschön. Es ist aber nichts für mich."

Die leicht beleibte Ladenbesitzerin lächelte und nickte.

„Nun da gebe ich ihnen Recht, Miss."

„Haben sie etwas einfacheres, mit geraden Linien und ohne so viele Perlen, Glitzer und den ganzen Putz?"

Madame Malkin lachte nun hell auf. Sie nahm Hermine freundlich beim Arm und führte sie in den hinteren Teil des Ladens.

Sie wühlten sich zwischen verstaubten Festroben und schweren, ledernen Umhängen hindurch, bis die vor einer Wand mit den merkwürdigsten Hüten standen, die Hermine je gesehen hatte.

Es waren spitze Hüte darunter, die wie eine umgedrehte Schultüte aussahen und oben merkwürdige tentakelähnliche Auswüchse hatten. Andere waren platt wie Napfkuchenformen und hatten lauter kleine Antennen darauf. Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf und wollte schon umkehren, als sie Madame Malkin eine Passwort murmeln hörte.

Die Hutwand schwang plötzlich mit lauten Quietschen und Knarren nach innen zurück. Eine weitere Wand schob sich davor und verdrängte die Hüte nach innen.

Hermine stockte förmlich der Atem, als sie sah was an den Ständern hing.

Wunderschöne Kleider und Roben in duftigen Stoffen oder in schwerem Samt, die allesamt einfach, aber dennoch raffiniert aussahen.

„Ich sehe, ich habe das richtige für sie, Miss. Lassen sie uns nun eine Auswahl treffen und dann probieren sie die guten Stücke an."

Begeistert stürzte Hermine sich auf die Kleider und traf eine großzügige Auswahl. Eines nach dem anderen zog sie nun über und Madame Malkin schüttelte hier und da den Kopf, bis nur noch drei Kleider zur Auswahl standen.

Das erste war bodenlang mit einem einfachen Rüschensaum und langen Ärmeln. Das zweite reichte ihr bis zum Knöchel, war kurzärmelig und glockenförmig geschnitten. Das dritte ging ebenfalls bis zum Boden und hatte einen weiten Rock. Das Oberteil war enger, umschmeichelte ihre Figur und ließ Rücken und Dekollete frei. Madame Malkin hatte ihre Haare hochgezaubert zu einem losen Dutt. So hatten sie beide nur staunend vor dem Spiegel gestanden und Hermine hatte geflüstert:

„Das bin nicht ich."

„Dann ist es das Richtige,"hatte Madame Malkin geantwortet.

So standen sie vor den Kleidern die feinsäuberlich an einer Vorführwand hingen.

„Wollen sie meinen Rat, Kindchen?"

Ihr Gegenüber nickte nur.

„Nehmen sie das ausgeschnittene Kleid. Es ist das Richtige."

Hermine lächelte zaghaft. „Ja. Sie haben recht, Madame."

Wie Severus reagieren würde, wenn sie es trug? Sie zitterte innerlich, bei dieser Vorstellung.

Sie verließ den Laden, nach dem sie noch das Kleid mit den Rüschen, für andere Anlässe sowie drei paar Schuhe erstanden hatte. Alles wurde per Flohnetzwerk geschickt.

Nun stand sie draußen und Severus war nicht zu sehen. Sie hoffte es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, denn es begannen Regenwolken aufzuziehen. Misstrauisch spähte sie zum Himmel hinauf, als urplötzlich sie jemand beim Arm fasste.

„Vorsichtig, junge Frau."Vernahm sie die aalglatte Stimme Lucius Malfoys.

Sie verschloss ihre Miene und blickte ihn hart an. Ein kaltes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen.

„Mister Malfoy, so eine Überraschung."

Er sah sie unverwandt an.

„Miss Hermine Granger, welche Freude. Ich hätte nicht erwartet sie zu sehen."

Sie hob die Brauen und lächelte noch eine Spur kälter.

„Und weshalb, Sir?"

„Nun, man munkelt, sie seien so sehr in ihren Professor vernarrt, dass sie ihn sogar heiraten werden. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Severus so nachlässig sein kann und sie allein hier zurücklässt."

„Severus hat keineswegs..."

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung Hermine?"

Wie ein dunkler Schatten schob sich Severus zwischen Hermine und Malfoy.

„Oh Severus, schön dich zu sehen. Ich gratuliere dir, zu dieser außergewöhnlichen Braut."

Lucius streckte ihm die Hand hin und automatisch, so schien es, nahm Severus sie in die seine. Lucius schüttelte sie und plötzlich verschwanden beide mit einem lauten Krachen.

Geschockt stand Hermine da und sah auf die Stelle wo sie gerade noch gestanden hatten. Was sollte sie nun tun? Sie sah sich Hilfe suchend um.

„Kommen sie schnell rein, Miss,"zischte Madame Malkin mit einem Mal hinter ihr und zog sie gerade in den Laden, als Draco mit einem üblen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht um die Ecke bog.

Wortlos zog die Ladenbesitzerin sie durch den Laden und schob sie unsanft in einen stickigen Nebenraum.

„Schnell dahin!"

Hermine fühlte Flohpulver zwischen ihren Fingern und einen beherzten Schubs um die Ecke. Wie in Trance streute sie das ganze Pulver in die Flammen vor ihr und flüsterte rau: „Das Büro von Professor Dumbledore, Hogwarts."

Dann trat sie hinein.

Die Sonne schickte ihre letzen Strahlen hinauf zum Schloss und Albus Dumbledore betrachtete dieses Schauspiel mit ernster Miene.

„Wir können nicht viel tun, Miss Granger. Wir werden noch ein wenig weiter warten."

Hermine rauchte förmlich vor Wut.

Sie war wütend auf Dumbledore, der nichts unternahm, um Severus zu suchen. Ja, und sie war wütend auf Severus. Das stand aber auf einem anderen Blatt.

Tränen schossen in ihre Augen. Jetzt weinte sie auch noch! Das durfte sie sich nicht gestatten.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir? Ich würde gerne nach Gryffindor zurückkehren."

Er nickte. „Tun sie das Miss Granger. Sie haben sicherlich einiges zu überdenken."

Innerlich stieß Hermine Verwünschungen aus, als sie das Büro des Schulleiters verließ. Natürlich gab es da einiges zu überdenken!

Sie verließ Hogwarts und durchstreifte das Außengelände. Nach Gryffindor zurückzukehren, hieß Ginevras Fragen zu beantworten. Dazu hatte Hermine allerdings keine Nerven.

Als sie aus dem Feuer getreten war, hatte sie Dumbledore sofort Severus' Verschwinden gemeldet. Aufmerksam hatte der alte Zauberer zugehört. „Es ist wird das Beste sein zu warten. Severus ist ein kampferprobter Zauberer. Machen sie sich also keine Gedanken, Miss Granger."Hermine hatte genickt und gewartet, während Dumbledore das Büro verlassen hatte.

Als Phineas Nigellus auftauchte, war es schon spät gewesen. Sie hatte über einigen Verwandlungsaufgaben gebrütet, als er sie ansprach.

„Sie sind also die junge Frau, die Professor Snape heiraten wird."

Gleichgültig hatte sie das Portrait angesehen.

„Welch edlen Mann sie da doch heiraten werden. Bliebe nur die Frage, ob sie ihn verdient haben."

„Edel? Niemand würde Severus als edel bezeichnen."Innerlich grinsend blickte sie Phineas in die Augen.

„Durchaus. Wenn man wüsste, aus welch edlen Motiven er den Antrag um ihre Hand gestellt hat."

„Aus Liebe?"schoss es aus Hermine heraus, bevor sie auch nur denken konnte.

Phineas schnaubte verächtlich.

„Natürlich nicht. Er will sie vor den Todessern schützen, die um ihre Hand angehalten haben."

Sie sah ihn nur an.

Was? Konnte das wirklich sein? Sie hatte geglaubt zu sehen, dass ..... Es war als hätte sie etwas in Severus Augen aufblitzen sehen. Etwas das Wärme und .... und vielleicht ... Sympathie – Liebe ausdrückte... Doch nein. Es war alles ein Schauspiel gewesen. Nur weswegen? Sie war enttäuscht, enttäuscht und traurig.

„Sie sind ja kreidebleich."Nigellus starrte sie an. „Geht es ihnen nicht gut?"

Zorn kochte in ihr hoch, als sie das verschlagen drein sehende Gesicht von Phineas Nigellus sah.

In dem Moment hatte Dumbledore das Büro betreten.

**6. Kämpfe**

Severus Snape schleppte sich mehr, als das er ging durch den nun düsteren, verbotenen Wald. Er hatte mit letzter Kraft auf der Lichtung, am Rande des Waldes appariert. Innerlich schüttelte er über sich selbst den Kopf.

Wie war das alles nur passiert?

Hermine... sie war der Schlüssel zu all dem. Seine Augen glänzten auf. Hermine Granger. Der Dorn in seinem Auge. Das Allwissendes Lexikon, das ständig seine Hand in der Luft, auf alles eine Antwort hatte. Hermine Granger. Die junge Frau, gezeichnet vom Krieg. Reif und doch unschuldig. Die Frau, die er lieben konnte.

Aufstöhnend stieß er durch die niedrigen Zweige der Büsche. Gleich...!

Sie hatte sich in das lose Buschwerk gesetzt. Hier würde sie niemand so schnell finden. Es war dunkel geworden und die letzen Strahlen der Sonne spendeten noch ein wenig Licht. Sie hatte nachgedacht und ihre Gefühle beiseite gelassen, so gut es ging. Ja, Phineas hatte sicher recht gehabt. Severus hatte sie sicherlich schützen wollen. Nur warum? Er wäre nicht auf die Idee gekommen, hätte ihm nicht etwas an ihr gelegen. Sie seufzte auf und strich ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht. Es war so. Es konnte keinen anderen Grund geben, denn bis vor kurzem hatten sie einander wie die Pest gemieden. Wäre es so weiter gegangen, hätte Dumbledore nicht darauf gedrungen, dass Severus mit ihr reden sollte, hätte er wohlmöglich niemals um ihre Hand angehalten. Sie stützte den Kopf in die Hände.

„Severus, wo bist du nur. Ich habe angst um dich. Bitte komm' zu mir. Ich liebe dich doch...," wimmerte sie leise.

Dieser verdammte Malfoy. Hermine erhob sich. Sie würde einen Zauber versuchen...

Ihm ging es nicht gut. Er hörte schon ihre Stimme, wie sie ihn lockte, ihn rief. Er hörte sie ihre Liebe zu ihm bekennen. Es musste eine Art von Delirium sein. Er stolperte und stürzte durch die Äste des alten Schlehenbusches.

Ein lautes Knacken und Krachen schreckte Hermine auf. Die Blätter gaben nach und Severus Snape fiel direkt in ihre Arme. Keuchend landeten sie im noch sonnenwarmen Gras.

Die junge Frau war wie paralysiert. Er war es. Sie umfing ihn fester. Sein Gesicht lag vor dem ihren.

„Hast du gesagt, das du mich liebst?" wisperte er.

„Ja. Große Güte, Severus ja!" weinte sie und küsste sein Gesicht.

„Du weinst wieder."

Sie umfasste sein müdes Gesicht. „Weil ich froh bin, dass du wieder da bist."

Er lächelte und es war das Schönste was Hermine jemals gesehen hatte. Doch plötzlich schloss er die Augen und wurde schlaff.

„Oh nein...," keuchte sie und suchte seinen Puls.

Kräftig und regelmäßig schlug er unter ihrer Hand. Sie seufzte erleichtert auf und schmiegte sich noch für einen Moment an ihn. Sie war glücklich, stellte sie verwundert fest. Er war da. Sacht tastete sie seinen Körper nach Verletzungen ab und er gab hier und da ein Stöhnen von sich. Sie kroch über ihn und öffnete seinen Talar. Die vielen Knöpfe waren wahrlich eine Herausforderung, doch schließlich konnte sie sein unterliegendes Shirt hochschieben. Der Atem stockte ihr, als sie die riesigen, frischen Blutergüsse und tiefen Kratzer sah. Wieder traten ihr die Tränen in die Augen und Schluchzer verstopften ihr die Kehle. Das alles nur wegen ihr und so einem dämlichen Gesetz! Die junge Brünette zückte ihren Zauberstab und murmelte diverse Heilungszauber. Sie untersuchte seine Gliedmaßen nach Brüchen. Glücklicherweise fand sie nur Prellungen und Schürfwunden, die sie ebenfalls mit einem Heilungszauber behandeln konnte. Severus war halbnackt, als er vor ihr lag. Sie betrachtete ihn intensiver.

„Oh Himmel!" rief sie aus.

Langsam und mit aller Vorsicht schob sie seine blutgetränkten Boxershorts hinunter. Sie sah die Auswirkungen eines Splitterzaubers vor sich. Die Sicht war verschleiert von ihren Tränen, dennoch konnte sie die richtigen Zauber sprechen, um ihm erste Hilfe zu leisten.

Schließlich schaffte sie ihren Verlobten in den Krankenflügel. Innerlich war sie merkwürdig ruhig, als Madame Pomfrey seine Wunden zu versorgen begann und sie hinaus schickte.

„Kommen sie in einer Stunde wieder," sagte sie nur noch und schob Hermine aus der Tür.

Sie saß wieder auf dem Sims des Ostturms. Wind war aufgekommen und Wolken schoben sich über die Sterne. Sie seufzte und las abermals ihren Brief an ihre Eltern durch.

_Ihr Lieben,_

_wie ihr wisst, stand das Gesetz zur Verheiratung von Muggeln und reinblütigen Zauberern zur Debatte. Es ist durchgesetzt worden und ich falle ebenfalls unter dieses Gesetz. Ich habe unter den Anträgen den meines Professors Severus Snape gefunden und mich für ihn entschieden. Er ist ein ehrlicher und vor allem guter Zauberer und ich möchte, dass ihr meine Wahl akzeptieren könnt._

_Am Sonntag werden wir um 11:40 im Zaubereiministerium heiraten. Bitte seid dann bei mir. Ich sende Euch einen Portschlüssel!_

_Ich hoffe Euch geht es gut._

_Alles Liebe!_

Hermine 

Sie nickte und befestigte ihn an Hedwigs Bein. Liebevoll streichelte sie die große Schneeeule.

„Ach liebe, liebe Hedwig! Ich wünschte nur Harry wäre noch bei uns."

Hedwig krächzte und knabberte zart an Hermines Finger, dann flog sie davon.

Die junge Frau sah hinab zu den hügeligen Wipfeln der Bäume. Sie hatte absichtlich nichts von Severus' Verletzungen geschrieben. Sie war sich nicht sicher was geschehen war und wer eventuell die Post lesen würde. Außerdem wollte sie Eltern nicht mehr als nötig beunruhigen. Die Nachricht über ihre Heirat würde sie schon genug aufregen.

Langsam erhob sie sich und ging wieder zur Krankenstation hinunter.

Severus wurde gerade wach, als sie sich zu ihm setzte. Sanft nahm sie seine Hand in die ihre und küsste sie. Schwach lächelte sie ihn an und hob ihre Hand zu seinem Gesicht.

„Phineas hatte recht," flüsterte sie zärtlich, „du bist edel."

Er gab ein kurzes Lachen von sich, dass in Husten überging. Seine Hand legte sich über die ihre.

„Ich habe nicht geträumt, dass du am Waldrand saßest?"

Sie schmunzelte. „Ich liebe dich wirklich."

Seine Augen blitzten auf und die ihren weiteten sich, als sie es sah - es realisierte.

Er liebte sie. Er sagte es zwar nicht, aber sie hatte es gesehen. Zart küsste sie ihn.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Severus?"

„Frag nicht." Er nahm ihre Hand in die seine und schloss die Augen.

Madame Pomfrey trat plötzlich aus dem Dunkel an sein Bett.

Der Zaubertranklehrer öffnete die Augen.

„Es ist nicht weiter komplikationsreich," wandte sie sich an ihn. „Du solltest allerdings bis morgen hier bleiben. Es sah schlimmer aus als es ist. Miss Granger - deine Verlobte - hat gute Arbeit geleistet." Sie zwinkerte Hermine zu und ging brummelnd zurück in ihr Büro.

„Du? Du hast ...?" Leichte Röte überzog sein Gesicht als er an seine verletzten Genitalien dachte.

Sie nickte schlicht. Er küsste ihre Hände und zog sie schließlich an sich heran. Seine Lippen strichen über die ihren. Ihr Bauch kribbelte und sie seufzte leise.

Er spürte wie er auf dieses Seufzen zu reagieren begann, trotz seiner Verletzungen. Er zog sie auf sein Bett und küsste sie abermals. Seine Zunge strich über ihre vollen Lippen und sie öffnete diese. Sie eroberten den Mund des anderen. Hermine wand sich leise stöhnend auf dem schmalen Bett. Severus Hand glitt über ihre Schultern hinab zu ihren Brüsten. Sanft streichelte, rieb und drückte er sie. Seine Verlobte keuchte auf und presste sich an seine Hand.

Plötzlich aber löste sie sich von ihm. Sie starrte ihn an. Dann verließ sie fluchtartig den Krankenflügel.

„Nur damit ich das jetzt richtig verstehe, du bist wie von tobenden Todessern gehetzt aus dem Krankenflügel gerannt, weil Snape ein bisschen an dir gefummelt hat?"

Die Brünette sah unbehaglich drein.

„Ja. Ich ... nun ... ich ... ich ... mit ist dann erst ... erst klar geworden, dass wir ja laut Gesetz ... ähm ... dazu verpflichtet sind die Ehe zu vollziehen."

Tiefrot war ihr Gesicht als sie Ginevra ansah.

„Aber dir hat es doch gefallen ... oder etwa nicht?!"

„Ja, aber ... ach Ginevra! Ich habe mich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnen können, wie sehr sich alles verändert hat. Alles geht so schnell!"

Die Rothaarige lachte schallend.

„Na immerhin bekommst du es endlich auf die Reihe meinen vollen Vornamen zu gebrauchen."

Hermine grinste.

Es war Dienstagabend. Hermine hatte den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek verbracht um für die UTZ Prüfungen zu lernen. Für sie und Susan Bones waren diese vorgezogen worden, da sie beide ja bald heiraten würden.

„Ich ... ach ... Ginny! Ich liebe ihn! Das gerade macht es mir ja so schwer! Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr wie ich reagieren soll. Es war alles soviel seit ... seit Beginn des Schuljahres."

Die Jüngere nickte.

„Du hast recht. Dennoch, wenn du ihn liebst, dann macht alles einen Sinn. Da ist es egal, dass es ein Gesetz gibt, dass euch erst in diese Situation gebracht hat."

Hermine klangen Ginevras Worte immer noch in den Ohren, als sie auf den Weg hinab in die Kerker war. Sicher, ihr hatte es sehr gefallen, von Severus berührt und geküsst zu werden. Himmel ja, es hatte sie erregt und zwar innerlich und äußerlich. Niemand - weder Neville noch Liam hatten sie so sehr berühren können. Sie zitterte innerlich und ihre Brustspitzen richteten sich auf, als sie an Severus' Hände auf ihren Brüsten dachte.

Sie war gerade im Begriff an Severus' Tür zu klopfen, als diese geöffnet wurde. Beinah stieß sie mit ihrem Verlobten zusammen. Sie blickten einander an.

Hermine verlor sich in den Tiefen seiner Augen. Sie las darin was ihn bedrückte.

„Nein," flüsterte sie, „ich verabscheue dich nicht. Ich ... ich ..." sie blickte beschämt zu Boden, „ ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich in dich verlieben könnte. Noch weniger ..." Sie trat durch die Tür und er schloss sie, den Blick gebannt auf die junge, rotüberhauchte Frau gerichtet.

„Noch weniger habe ich mir je vorstellen können, dass ... dass du mich so erregen könntest, Severus."

Er stöhnte leise auf und hob die Hand an den Mund.

Sie sah ihn unsicher an und begann plötzlich loszusprudeln, ohne das sie großartig nachzudenken begann: „Deine Küsse sind so wundervoll. Als du mich dann gestern so berührt hast, wäre ich am liebsten..."

Ihre Stimme verklang und sie wurde rot. Sie zitterte vor unterdrücktem Begehren.

„Wärst du am Liebsten was, Hermine?" Seine Stimme war rau vor Erregung und mühsam beherrschter Lust.

Unsicher sah sie ihn an. Das nackte Begehren stand in seinem Blick. Hermine stöhnte auf.

„Wäre am liebsten zu dir ins Bett gekommen um mit dir zu schlafen."

Severus fuhr sich durch das Haar.

„Oh Gott, Hermine!" stöhnte er und sah sie gequält an. „Ich ... ich verstehe dich. Ich verstehe dich sehr gut. Es ist alles schnell gegangen. Viel zu schnell. Ich ... ich will dich nicht bedrängen. Nur möchte ich, das du weißt, dass ich genauso empfinde wie du." Die junge Frau erbebte und trat langsam auf ihn zu. Er sah sie an.

„Bitte, ich möchte dich nicht drängen....," keuchte er rau, als er ihre Absicht erkannte.

„Das kannst du gar nicht. Es ist in mir, was mich drängt..." wisperte sie an seinem Mund.

Sie bewegte immer noch sanft ihr Becken und ihre Hände griffen in sein Haar.

Sein Kopf ruhte auf ihrer Brust und er lauschte ihrem Herzschlag. Seine Hände streichelten ihre weiche Haut. Er genoss ihre Zärtlichkeiten ebenso.

Er stemmte sich schließlich etwas hoch und zog sie an sich. Sie sah ihn an und küsste ihn sanft.

„Ich liebe dich Severus."

Lange sah er sie an. Sie hatte ihn berührt, sein Innerstes. Er wusste, er würde niemals wieder von ihr loskommen. Sie war die Frau seines Lebens!

„Ich liebe dich auch, Hermine." Er zog sie an sich. „Ich liebe dich mehr, als ich in Worten ausdrücken kann." Seine Stimme wurde hart wie Stahl. „Jeder der versucht dich mir wegzunehmen, wird sterben. Es wird keinen anderen Mann mehr für dich geben!"

Sie sah ihn an. Ihre Augen glühten wie unirdisches Feuer.

„Nein, es wird keinen anderen geben. Nur dich Severus... für immer."

Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie. Der Kuss wandelte sich schnell und so liebten sie sich ein weiteres Mal, bis zum Morgengrauen.

**7. Gespräche**

Es war noch früh. Sie spürte es. Langsam wandte sie sich ihrem Verlobten zu. Sein langes, schwarzes Haar war zerzaust, die Wangen gerötet und seine Lippen noch immer geschwollen von den leidenschaftlichen Küssen der letzten Nacht. Sein Gesicht war entspannt und ließ ihn sehr viel jünger wirken. Sie lächelte glücklich. Irgendwann hatte er ihr gesagt, dass er eigentlich mit ihr hatte etwas besprechen wollen, doch das war in Stürmen der Lust untergegangen.

Sie betrachtete ihn liebevoll. Die letzte Nacht hatte alles verändert. Er hatte ihr in jeder Hinsicht klargemacht, dass er sie liebte. Sie fühlte es. Sie fühlte auch ein Band zwischen ihnen, von dem sie langsam den Eindruck hatte, dass es immer da gewesen war.

„Wie ist es nur möglich, dass du weißt was ich denke?"hatte er gewispert, als er sie fest an sich geschmiegt hatte.

„Tue ich das?"Sie streichelte seinen Unterarm.

„Du weißt das es so ist. Du kamst in mein Büro und sagtest mir, du würdest mich nicht verabscheuen. Du wusstest, dass das meine größte Angst war."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich."Sie küsste seine Hand. „Ich habe es in deinen Augen gesehen. Genauso wie die Liebe ... Gestern auf der Krankenstation ..."

Er küsste ihre Wange und zog sie noch ein wenig enger an sich.

„Unglaublich. Ich dachte erst du beherrschst die Leglimentik. Doch nichts fühlte sich danach an ... Es ist ..."Er brach ab.

„Es ist als ob zwischen uns eine Verbindung besteht,"beendete sie den Satz.

Er nickte gedankenverloren.

Hermine lächelte. Er spürte es auch. Es war ihr, als wäre diese Verbindung nur noch stärker geworden. Sie betrachtete ihren schlafenden Verlobten. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung, als sie daran dachte, dass sie ihn nun bald jeden Tag so sehen können würde. Sie spürte eine große Vorfreude auf ihre Hochzeit. Bis vor ein paar Tagen hätte sie nie gedacht, dass es eine Liebeshochzeit werden könnte. Verzückt betrachtete sie seine langen Wimpern und den schimmernden Bartschatten, der ihm noch mehr Männlichkeit verlieh.

„Was siehst du nur, Weib?!"Severus' Hand zog sie an sich. Er küsste sie.

Hermine lachte ihn an und schlang die Arme um ihn.

Dann wurde sie ernst und suchte seinen Blick.

„Ich sehe Sehnsucht, Liebe, Ernsthaftigkeit und eine Dunkelheit die sich nicht fassen lassen will."

Er küsste sie sacht.

„Die Dunkelheit ist ein Teil des Todessers in mir. Sie ist immer da."

Sie las in seinen Augen und spürte, dass er besorgt war, wie sie damit zurecht kommen würde.

Sie teilte diese Sorge. Es würde schwer werden, aber mehr als lohnenswert.

„Wir werden uns arrangieren ...,"flüsterte sie.

Sie lagen eine Weile beieinander. Sie lauschte seinem Atem und seinem Herzschlag. Die Welt war gut. Seit langem schien die Welt wieder gut zu sein. Sie dachte an Harry und Ron. Sie wusste, ihre beiden Freunde wären vermutlich ausgeflippt, wenn sie erlebt hätten, dass Hermine und Severus heirateten. Tief im Innern aber wären sie froh gewesen, das er Hermine glücklich machte. Das alleine würde für sie zählen, egal was sie gesagt oder getan hätten. Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Sie vermisste die beiden so sehr.

„Denkst du an Potter und Weasley?"

Sie nickte knapp.

Er zog sie näher und küsste ihr Haar.

„Sie haben bis zuletzt gekämpft. Ron habe ich noch erreichen können, bevor er ... bevor er starb. Er sagte mir, ich solle auf dich aufpassen, du wärst ein besonderer Mensch. Er hatte recht."

Sie schluckte trocken und barg ihr Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge.

„Danke," murmelte sie.

Er streichelte sie liebevoll zur Antwort und liebkoste ihre Hand mit kleinen Küssen. Schließlich hob er sanft ihr Kinn an.

„Wir sollten aufstehen und uns anziehen. Du bist zwar vom Unterricht befreit, aber ich nicht."Er lächelte schief. „Zudem muss ich mit dir über Malfoy reden."

Hermine hatte die kurze Dusche genossen. Belebt saß sie nun auf Severus' Sofa und trank ihren Kaffee.

Er saß ihr gegenüber und beobachtete, wie sie ihren letzten Bissen Sandwich aß. Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Bist du nun zufrieden? Ich habe artig mein Brot gegessen und meinen Saft getrunken. Sprich endlich!"

Er lachte.

Giftig sah sie ihn an. Typische Slytherin – Taktik. Sie wartete ungeduldig, bis er seinen Tee ausgetrunken hatte. Dann setzte er sich zurecht und begann zu erzählen.

„Er hat mit mir zusammen appariert, doch bevor wir wirklich ankamen, habe ich ihn mitgenommen – in den verbotenen Wald. Erst lähmte ich ihn, dann sprachen wir. Er sagte, dass er dich haben wolle. Er kannte dein Potential sehr gut. Ihm war klar, welche Möglichkeiten sich ergeben würden, würde er einen Erben mit dir haben. Zudem wollte er alle Namen der Ordensmitglieder aus dir herauspressen, damit er sie beseitigen könnte.

Wir haben gekämpft, bis ... bis die Zentauren kamen. Sie waren wild, vor allem nachdem Lucius sie beleidigt hatte. Sie nahmen ihn mit. Mich versuchten sie ebenfalls mit ihrer Magie zu treffen, aber ich war schon fort."

Sie blickte ihn ernst an. Das sie so einen Wert für die ehemaligen Todesser haben konnte, war ihr völlig neu.

„Ihnen ist die Beseitigung des Ordens immer noch sehr wichtig. Viele Ziele wollen sie auch ohne den dunklen Lord versuchen zu erreichen."

Die junge Gryffindor seufzte.

„Severus?"

Er blickte sie an.

Langsam erhob sie sich und setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sessels. Er zog sie schließlich auf seinen Schoß, als er die Tränen glitzern sah.

„Ich ... ich möchte einfach nur leben, Severus. Ich ... ich wünsche mir doch nur ... nur ..."

Sie brach in haltloses Schluchzen aus. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen, tropften auf seine Hände. Er zog sie nah an sich und küsste sie sanft.

„Als Harry und Ron starben, war mir innerlich schon lange klar gewesen, dass ich immer damit hätte rechnen müssen."Brachte sie erstickt hervor. „Doch der Fehler der Jugend ist es, das Morgen zu vergessen. Als dieser Tag kam und ich es erfuhr, traf es mich so heftig wie alle anderen auch. Sie waren meine besten Freunde. Sie haben mich akzeptiert und lieb gehabt. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie ich es verwinden soll, dass sie nicht mehr sind."

Er hörte ihr aufmerksam zu und streichelte sie liebevoll.

„Nun trachten mir noch ehemalige Todesser nach dem Leben. Ich ... ich habe doch kaum etwas anderes getan, als Harrys Freund zu sein. Aber ich stehe auf der falschen Seite...."Sie ergriff das von ihm dargebotene Taschentuch und putzte sich die Tränen fort.

„Dann dieses Gesetz. Es hat mich überfahren, obwohl ich auch diesmal die Durchsetzung hätte einkalkulieren müssen. Aber ... ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es mir im Nachhinein so willkommen sein könnte."

Sie küsste ihn zart.

Der Zaubertrankmeister sah ihr in die Augen und sah die Konfusion, die Angst und auch die Sehnsucht.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine,"flüsterte er schlicht. „Alles andere wird sich finden."

Seine junge Verlobte sah zweifelnd aus. Ein bitterer Zug lag um ihren Mund.

„Wir beide werden sehr vorsichtig leben müssen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube kaum. Du bist eine unbekannte Größe. Dein Potential ist unglaublich, so dass es keiner einschätzen kann. Ich weiß, dass du lernen willst und das kannst du auch tun, egal ob wir verheiratet sind. Du bist nicht wehrlos, meine Heißgeliebte."

Sein Blick verriet tiefe Verehrung.

Sie schmiegte sich nur an ihn und lauschte seinem Herzschlag.

**8. Willkommene Wendungen**

Die Prüfungen waren der blanke Horror. Zitternd saß Hermine in Severus' Büro und las sich den letzten ihrer Vorbereitungszettel durch.

„Lass das doch! Du machst dich ja völlig verrückt!"

Sie schüttelte unwillig den Kopf und hob die Hand um weiterlesen zu können. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich und sie hob die Augen zur Decke, um sich alles zu verinnerlichen.

„Verdammt Hermine!"

Wütend funkelte er sich an, griff sich das Papier und warf es ins Feuer.

„Severus! Bist du ..."

„Ich glaube eher du bist verrückt, meine Liebe. Du hast in fünf Minuten deine letzte Prüfung. Entspanne dich!"Schnarrte er sie an.

Sie ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Verwandlungen ist wirklich wichtig. Sie wollen mich auf „Ohne Gleichen" testen!"

Er schnaubte.

„Das wird dir gelingen. Keine Sorge."

Zitterig und völlig übernervös verließ sie sein Büro um zu ihrer Prüfung zu gehen.

Er seufzte auf.

Sie hatte endlich ihren Apparierschein gemacht, nachdem er ihr angedroht hatte, dass sie seinen alten Sauberwisch zu fliegen hatte, wenn sie nicht endlich die Apparierprüfung machen würde.

Nachdem er eine Weile Drittjahresaufsätze korrigiert und benotet hatte, schenkte er sich einen Single Malt ein und setzte sich hinüber in sein Wohnzimmer.

Wann kam sie denn endlich!?

Das Feuer flackerte und Severus schreckte hoch. Was war geschehen? Er war wohl eingenickt. Verwirrt sah er zur Uhr. Wo Hermine nur blieb? Seufzend erhob er sich, als er plötzlich ein lautes Klappern an seiner Tür vernahm. Verwundert öffnete er sie und sah Krummbein gerade noch an sich vorbeispringen, zusammen mit einem kleinen braunen Etwas, das sehr nach einem Frettchen aussah.

Verärgert stürzte er den Tieren hinterher.

Schlimm genug das dieses Fellbündel hier ein und aus ging, jetzt brachte es schon andere Viecher mit.

„Verdammte Mistviecher...!"

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab.

Es klapperte und kratzte wieder an seiner Tür. Diesmal stieß er sie so hart auf, dass die getigerte Katze davor laut fauchend zur Seite sprang.

„Minerva?!"

Der Slytherinhauslehrer war noch erstaunter.

„Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?"

Er schloß die Tür und Minerva McGonnagall in ihrer Katzengestalt fand sich in der Mitte des Raumes ein.

Langsam gesellte sich auch das braune Etwas dazu. Es war tatsächlich ein Frettchen! Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was soll das ganze?"zischte er mit klirrender Stimme.

Krummbein sprang wieder auf das Frettchen zu und Minerva McGonnagall fauchte ihn böse an.

Plötzlich dämmerte es ihm. Da geschah es auch schon.

Das Frettchen verwandelte sich und eine lachende Hermine stand vor ihm. Sie sah aus wie die Katze, die den Kanarienvogel gefressen hat.

„Ich nehme an, du hast dein „Ohnegleichen"bekommen?"meinte er trocken und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Sie kicherte und nickte.

Ihre Hauslehrerin fixierte sie und nickte mit dem Kopf, dann verließ sie in ihrer Katzengestalt den Kerker.

Aufatmend blickte der Zaubertränkemeister zu seiner Verlobten.

„Ich gratuliere dir. Ich hoffe, du siehst nun auch das, was ich über dein Potential gesagt habe."

Die junge Brünette nickte. Dann trat sie auf ihn zu und ließ sich umarmen. Sie küssten sich langsam und voller Genuss. Ihre Hände fuhren in sein Haar und zogen ihn näher.

Atemlos löste er sich von ihr. Seine Stimme bebte vor unterdrückter Erregung, als er zu sprechen begann:

„Ich weiß was du möchtest, meine Heißgeliebte. Glaube mir..."er seufzte auf, „ich würde auch lieber die Zeit bis zu unserer Hochzeit morgen mit dir im Bett verbringen..."

„Aber es geht nicht...,"vollendete sie den Satz. Ihr Gesicht drückte eine solche Enttäuschung aus, dass ihr künftiger Ehemann grinsen musste.

„Morgen... Hermine. Morgen!"

Ihr Blick glühte. „Diese Nacht, mein Lieber, wirst du niemals vergessen! Ich werde dich besonders intensiv verwöhnen, Professor Severus Snape,"schnurrte sie.

Mit diesen Worten ging sie aus seinem Büro und ließ einen vor Lust bebenden Zauberer zurück.

Sie saß mit Ginevra auf dem Sims des Ostturms.

„Es ist dein letzter Abend als unverheiratete Frau. Warum hast du dich dazu entschieden nicht wirklich zu feiern?"

Hermine seufzte leise und sah ihrer Freundin in die Augen.

„Ich bin nicht glücklich, wenn ich nicht zu Severus gehören kann. Deshalb kann ich nicht feiern, was mich eigentlich traurig macht."

Ginny nickte und fuhr sich durch das rote Haar.

Eine Pause entstand.

„Ich glaube Ron und Harry wären durchgedreht."

Hermine lachte und Ginny stimmte mit ein. So bemerkten sie nicht, wie der nächste Gast ihres kleinen Sit – ins hinzukam.

„Ich glaube auch, sie hätten an deinem Verstand gezweifelt Mine. So wie ich auch immer noch nicht wirklich davon überzeugt bin, dass es dir geistig ganz und gar gut geht."

„Neville!" rief die junge Brünette aus.

Er lächelte scheu.

„Es gibt also doch jemanden mit dem du glücklich sein kannst."

Merkwürdigerweise schwang keinerlei Bitterkeit in seinen Worten. Er sah sie offen an und schien selbstbewusster zu sein, als noch vor zwei Monaten.

Sie senkte den Blick.

„Ich kann es nicht erklären. Ich ... ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es mir möglich sein würde, wirklich noch mal glücklich zu werden."

Er nickte nur.

„Ich verstehe dich, dank Ginevras Hilfe."

Hermine blickte überrascht zu der Rothaarigen hinüber, die Neville liebevoll ansah. Daher wehte der Wind.

Ginny lachte.

„Jaja, wir sind uns näher gekommen..."

Neville sah unbehaglich drein und setzte sich zu den Beiden ans Turmfenster.

Lange saßen sie da, tranken Wein oder Butterbier und schauten der untergehenden Sonne zu.

Neville räusperte sich.

„Manchmal weiß ich nicht, ob die Welt wirklich besser geworden ist, seit Voldemort tot ist."

Hermine blickte weiter in die Ferne.

„Ich weiß was du meinst. Es sind so viele gestorben. Einige Todesser laufen immer noch draußen herum."

Sinnend sahen hinaus.

„Aber sie sind längst nicht so gefährlich wie zuvor. Es sterben keine weiteren Menschen,"warf Ginny ein.

„Wiegt es aber den Verlust der Freunde auf, die wir verloren haben?" wollte Neville wissen.

Sie schwiegen lange.

Hermine wandte sich schließlich um und meinte dumpf:

„Ja, es wiegt es auf, in dem wir wissen, dass unsere Kinder nicht das durchmachen müssen, was uns wiederfahren ist."

Die anderen Beiden nickten ernst dazu.

Dann stießen sie auf Hermine und Severus an. Sie wünschten einander Glück und Frieden.

Sie hatte in ihrem alten Bett geschlafen und es war alles andere als erholsam gewesen. Ginevra hatte nach dem ganzen Wein so laut geschnarcht, dass selbst der Zauberspruch, den Hermine über sie gelegt hatte, nur kurz gewirkt hatte.

Außerdem war sie nervös.

Heute um elf Uhr vierzig würde sie ihren Severus heiraten.

Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung.

SEVERUS. Sie lachte und strampelte vor überschäumenden Glück. Sie liebte ihn. Sie wollte bei ihm sein.

Die Uhr zeigte acht Uhr an und Hermine rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Schnell rauschte sie aus dem Bett und verschwand im Bad. Himmel! Sie würde zu spät kommen!

Das Duschen und zurecht machen dauerte nicht lange. Doch das Kleid ... Sie mühte sich redlich ab, bis Ginny endlich aus dem Bett stieg und ihr half.

„Du siehst umwerfend aus!"

Verlegen sah die Ältere zu Boden.

„Danke Ginevra."

Die Rothaarige lächelte sie an, streckte beide Daumen hoch und verschwand im Bad. Hermine verließ ebenfalls den Schlafsaal und fand dich in dem mäßig besuchten Gemeinschaftsraum ein, wo Lavender und Neville sie gaffend begrüßten. Kurz darauf trat Professor McGonnagall zu ihr.

„Oh Miss Granger, sie sehen fantastisch aus!"

Ihr Gegenüber wurde rot.

Bevor Hermine aber nur ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, ergriff die Hauslehrerin ihre Hand und führte sie hinunter in die große Halle. Von dort aus traten sie in einen der kleineren Nebenräume.

Mit Herzklopfen trat sie ein.

„Guten Morgen Miss Granger."

„Professor Dumbledore!"entfuhr es ihr.

Er lächelte gezwungen.

„Ich weiß sie hätten ihre Eltern an meiner statt erwartet. Leider können sie nicht kommen."

Ihr Hals wurde eng. Sie blickte den Schulleiter ängstlich an.

„Keine Sorge. Sie werden von Remus und Nymphadora überwacht und geschützt."Er seufzte leise und setzte abermals zum Sprechen an. „Da gewisse Todesser wissen wann sie und Severus heiraten, werden sie versuchen die Hochzeit zu verhindern. Wir haben erfahren, dass man ihre Eltern observiert hat. Deswegen haben sich zwei Ordensmitglieder dort eingefunden."

Hermine kam gar nicht erst auf die Idee, dass etwas an Dumbledores Erklärung faul sein konnte.

So aß sie ein wenig von ihrem Frühstück. Anschließend trat sie gemeinsam mit Dumbledore durch den Kamin ins Flohnetzwerk.

Es war traditionell so, dass bei der eigentlichen Zeremonie nur die Braut und ihr Bräutigam anwesend waren. Sie wurden von Freunden und Familie dorthin begleitet, aber bei dem eigentlichen Gelöbnis, war nur das Paar anwesend.

Albus Dumbledore brachte Hermine zu dem Raum, zwinkerte ihr zu und flüsterte:

„Bis gleich."

Hermine trat zögerlich ein.

Der Raum war wider Erwarten sehr klein und recht dunkel.

Ein kleiner, gebeugter Zauberer stand an einem rechteckigen Stein und richtete ein paar Kerzen aus. Langsam trat sie zu ihm.

Er hob den Kopf und nickte ihr lächelnd zu.

Die junge Gryffindor entspannte sich leicht. Wo blieb nur Severus?

Schließlich hob der Zauberer eine kleine Glocke und schlug sie dreimal an. Daraufhin öffnete sich eine weitere Tür und Severus trat ein.

Hermine hielt den Atem an.

Er trug wie immer schwarz, doch sein weißes Hemd leuchtete unter dem Umhang ebenso hervor, wie die Blumen, die er in der Hand hielt.

Der Strauß zitterte, als er ihn ihr überreichte. Seine Augen schimmerten verdächtig und er nahm sanft ihre Hand.

Seine Finger waren kalt vor Nervosität und Anspannung.

Langsam wandten sie sich dem Zauberer zu.

Er lächelte und begann zu sprechen:

„Auch wenn ein Gesetz euch hierher geführt hat, kann ich sehen, dass Liebe es ist, die zwischen euch wächst. So verbinde ich euch in Liebe, Achtung, Leidenschaft; in Schutz, geistiger Herausforderung und Kreativität miteinander. Möge eurer Weg lang und fruchtbar sein! Gesegnet sei eure Verbindung und alles was aus ihr hervor gehen mag. Gesegnet seid ihr und die euren, das ihr in Frieden und Liebe zu leben vermögt."

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und begann eine lange, für Hermine und Severus unverständliche Inkarnation zu sprechen. Dann sang er verschiedene Litaneien. Sie verspürten wie Bindungen geknüpft und Banne gesponnen wurden. Liebevoll sahen sie einander an.

Am Ende seiner Litanei sprach er:

„Wollt ihr das Geschenk der Ehe tragen und pflegen, euch Liebe geben und euch umeinander sorgen? So antwortet mit ja und es soll euch möglich werden!"

Kraftvoll erhoben sich ihre Stimme zu einem laut vernehmlichen „Ja".

Glückwünschend reichte der kleine Zauberer ihnen einen Portschlüssel.

„Professor Dumbledore gab ihn mir. Er wird sie zu ihrem Bestimmungsort bringen." Er zwinkerte ihnen zu. „Alles Gute ihnen, Mister und Misses Snape."

Hermine strahlte, als er sie mit ihrem neuen Nachnamen ansprach. Dann ergriffen sie den Portschlüssel.

ENDE

**9. Epilog**

Sie erschienen auf einer Wiese unweit Hermines Elternhaus. Ängstlich sah sie auf ihre Mutter und ihren Vater, die auf sie zustrebten.

Würden sie sie anschreien? Würden sie Severus und sie als Ehepaar akzeptieren? Hermines Mutter flog auf Severus zu und umarmte ihn heftig.

„Willkommen!" rief sie nur aus und strahlte sie beide an.

Hermines Vater sah nicht im Mindesten begeistert aus. Er küsste seine Tochter auf die Stirn und beäugte Severus kritisch, als er ihm die Hand reichte.

„Machen sie sie bloß glücklich,"zischte er, „ansonsten ..."

Der Zaubertränkemeister hob eine Braue und Mister Granger sah ihn finster an.

„Er macht mich glücklich, Dad und mein Wort sollte dir da reichen."

Die Blicke beider Männer wurden weich.

Bis auf Hermines Eltern, waren Ginevra uns Neville, sowie die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonnagall erschienen. Sie feierten eher verhalten, bis der sonst so scheue Neville das Glas zum Klingen brachte und sich zu einer Rede hinstellte.

„Ich freue mich sehr, Hermine und meinen Professor glücklich zusehen. Die Botschaft, dass Lucius Malfoy und fünf weitere Todesser auf frischer Tat ertappt werden konnten und nun in Haft sind, wird auch euch alle sicher noch glücklicher machen. So wünsche ich euch Frieden und etwas zu sehen, was mir Hermine erst aufzeigen musste: Es wiegt die vielen Verluste des Krieges auf, in dem wir wissen, dass unsere Kinder nicht das durchmachen müssen, was uns wiederfahren ist."

A/N: Reviews sind immer erwünscht!

Um immer zu wissen welche Stories gerade in der Mache sind bzw. um sie als ERSTER zu lesen, werde Mitglied bei 

Um das irre Leben einer Fanfiction schreibender Mutter kennenzulernen klick mal hier hähä http:tagebuch.aol.de/tinerichter/TinesGeschreibsel/

Grüßkes!


End file.
